Yoongi Hard (Remake)
by Onyx-tan
Summary: Yoongi berubah menjadi wanita karena meminum hasil percobaan sepupu Hoseok! bagaimana cara mengembalikannya sebagai laki-laki? / "seks. dengan melakukan seks"/ "APAA!"/ Bad summary. rated M. PWP. genderbender. MinYoon. BTS x Yoongi. DLDR. Review please :)


Title: Yoongi Hard (Remake from "Eren Hard" by Aratte

Genre; Trashy erotic, Hardcore, lil' bit romance

Pair; MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi, BTS x Yoongi

Warnings: PWP, genderbender, explicit sex, gangbang, anal, oral, double penetration, toys, forced orgasm, woman multiple orgasm

Note: dibuatnya remake ini bukannya untuk mengambil keuntungan. Hanya sekedar berbagi antar fans. Saya membayang membuat MinYoon version agar yang lain bisa tau apa yg saya pikirin kalo lagi baca light novel ini. so enjoy~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tersebutlah Min Yoongi, atau yang di kenal dengan nama panggungnya; Suga. Seorang laki-laki, rapper dalam boy grub BTS, memiliki kulit paling putih di antara yang lain, mulutnya yang terlampau tajam, dan hobinya adalah menulis lirik lagu. Kali ini ia bangun pukul sepuluh pagi, dimana ia tidak mendapati seorang pun member di dorm.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, laki-laki kelahiran '93 ini memilih untuk menuju dapur saat di rasanya haus melanda kerongkongan. Ia mendengus saat menjumpai sebuah note yang tertempel di kulkas yang menjelaskan kenapa tidak ada satu pun member Bangtan selain dirinya di dorm mereka.

 _Kami pergi mengantar sepupu Hoseok ke Bandara._

 _Seokjin-hyung._

Hanya itu saja.

Oh ya, sepupu Hoseok. Ingatan Yoongi kembali ke tiga hari yang lalu, dimana sepupu Hoseok berkunjung ke dorm mereka. Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan tampilan nyentrik, rambut di kucir seperti _Hanji Zoe_ , mata yang terlihat berbinar-binar—bahkan karna terlalu berbinarnya Yoongi bisa melihat air liur di sudut bibirnya; seperti fans fanatik, dan sepupu Hoseok cukup gila atau malah sudah terlalu gila?

Yoongi membuka kulkas, niatnya adalah mengambil susu milik Jungkook sebelum tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah minuman cola, jadilah ia lebih memilih minuman cola tersebut daripada susu. Dahinya mengernyit saat menjumpai kertas yang terletak di bawah botol minuman cola.

 _Keajaiban._

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman saat membacanya. "keajaiban? Huh, ada-ada saja". Tanpa memikirkan minuman cola itu milik siapa atau apa dampaknya, Yoongi membawa minuman itu bersamanya ke kamarnya dan Seokjin sebagai teman untuk menulis lagu.

* * *

Saat Yoongi membuka mata, keadaan ruangan sudah gelap. Ia menduga member lainnya belum pulang. Badannya berat separuh di beberapa bagian, seolah-olah bokongnya menggembung dan bisul raksasa lahir mengisi gundukan otot dada. Nyeri bercampur geli, Yoongi mendesah pelan saat mencoba bangun. Nada suaranya lebih mungil dan tinggi. Ia merutuki diri sendiri ketika mengingat ia yang langsung jatuh tertidur setelah dua tiga kali meneguk cola.

Ia berjalan, mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Setelah lampu hidup, tanpa sengaja Yoongi melihat pantulan tubuh sebagai satu-satunya penghuni ruangan. Nyata-nyata siluet itu menggambarkan bentuk tubuh sempurna wanita dengan payudara mengembang, lekuk tabung jam pasir, rambut panjang terurai. Dia menyentuh rambutnya sendiri dan menjambaknya ke depan. Rambutnya panjang, halus bergelombang mungil di ujung surainya. Otot dadanya menyembul lunak dan kenyal. Tangannya turun mencapai perut, tidak menemukan otot perut—kecil—miliknya yang sudah susah payah ia bentuk.

Yoongi membeku.

Galau luar biasa meruap saat kedua kaki di buka lebar. Memiliki kejantanan adalah eksistensi sejak lahir. Terletak di sana, tidak besar dan tidak terlalu kecil disaat tertentu. Tidak mengganjal, tidak berat, tapi tidak ringan juga. Rasanya seperti telah melepas rantai bola besi yang melingkari pinggangmu seumur hidup.

Butuh kira-kira lima sampai sepuluh menit. Yoongi berdiri di depan cermin dan melihat penampakan terbaik. Gadis itu berwajah kembar dengannya, berlekuk sedikit otot, pinggang ramping, kulit putih bersih plus surai blonde panjang. Mata cokelatnya adalah milik Yoongi. cermin itu menjeritkan nama Yoongi sebagai pemilik pantulan tubuh.

Yoongi menjerit.

Suara jeritannya terlampau feminim.

Mendengar suara itu, Yoongi menjerit lebih kencang.

* * *

Hoseok merasa percuma memarahi sepupunya, Isabel. Wanita itu sudah sinting sepertinya. Dia menatap Yoongi yang menangis dengan pandangan iba. "Tenanglah _noona_ —maksudku _hyung_ " Hoseok segera meralat perkataannya setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi. "Isabel, dia akan meracik ulang ramuannya untukmu dalam waktu seminggu, err itupun jika tidak ada kendala" Yoongi tambah menangis mendengarnya.

Ingatan beberapa jam lalu menampar Hoseok. Dimana ketika ia dan member Bangtan yang lain pulang, bukannya menemukan Yoongi mereka malah menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang menangis histeris yang mana nyatanya wanita itu adalah Yoongi! Min Yoongi!

Reaksi pertama mereka adalah mulut menganga lebar. Mata melotot. Dan rahang yang hampir jatuh—atau malah sudah jatuh? Bahkan sampai sekarang mereka tidak percaya kalau wanita cantik itu Yoongi.

"Menurut manager-hyung, jadwal kita dalam seminggu akan di kosongkan" Namjoon melangkah mendekati Yoongi. "Rambutmu," bisik Namjoon, separuh terhipnotis. "rambutmu halus dan panjang"

"Ha?"

"Aku sudah gila! Kurasa aku sudah gila!" pekik Namjoon. "Jungkook, pukul aku".

Jungkook meninju Namjoon tepat diperut.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Yoongi, kau manis sebagai perempuan." Dada Yoongi mencelos. "Aku tidak bisa terima pujianmu, _hyung_ "

Pipi Jimin memerah diam-diam. "um, Yoongi- _hyung_ saat ini terlihat menarik. Dadanya berisi. Bukankah dekskripsi Yoongi- _hyung_ saat ini sesuai dengan bentuk tubuh wanita yang bergairah dalam buku?"

Yoongi tersedak. "k-kau bilang apa barusan? Tubuhku apa?"

Seokjin menghela nafas, dalam hati membetulkan omongan Jimin. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi tidur saja sekarang"

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dan Isabel gagal mengembalikan tubuh lelaki milik Yoongi. Wanita itu kelabakan di labolatorium. Ramuan gagal menguap di sudut kamar.

Yoongi, sangat kontras dengan kegalauan member, terlihat bersemangat di pagi hari ketika ia berhasil menyanggul rambut di atas kepala, pipis dan memakai bra dengan benar. Terkadang member terutama Jimin memeluknya tiap ada kesempatan, karna dalam lubuk hati terdalam Jimin mencintainya, menyayanginya, dan terutama karena Yoongi berbau harum.

Bau harum itu di jelaskan secara ilmiah sebagai reaksi obat pengalter seksual. Bau harum itu menguar lebih hebat karena peningkatan libido. Seumpamanya betina pada musim kawin menebarkan feromon pengumpul jantan.

Ini adalah hari cerah kesekian bagi member dan hari menyebalkan bagi Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan? Mereka—para member Bangtan (minus Hoseok, karna sedang melaundry pakaian mereka) terus saja menatap tubuh wanitanya yang sangat seksi ini dengan pandangan intens dan senyum aneh yang terus mengembang. Yoongi yakin dan amat sangat yakin jika pikiran mereka sangat kotor.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Semua kepala menoleh pada Hoseok yang _ngos-ngosan_ dan menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi dengan raut wajah penasarannya. "Kenapa berlari? Di kejar anjing?" lanjutnya.

Hoseok menggeleng, lalu mengeluarkan senyum atau malah seringai terbaiknya? "Tadi Isabel baru saja menelponku, dan kau tau apa hyung?" Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Dia menemukan kemungkinan kau bisa kembali ke bentuk lelakimu hyung"

"APA?!"

Kontan Yoongi dan member lain berteriak. Bedanya; Yoongi merasa senang, sedangkan member lain berteriak antara senang dan tak terima. Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya senang. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya Hoseok- _ah_?"

"Seks. Dengan melakukan seks"

"APA?!"

Lagi-lagi berteriak. Kali ini Yoongi berteriak horror dan member lain seperti terdengar senang.

"Astaga! Astaga! Hoseok, kau ingin ku lempar dengan remote ini?!" Yoongi sudah bersiap dengan remote tv di tangannya, bersiap melempar kepala kuda sialan milik Hoseok. "jangan bercanda?!" teriak Jin walaupun ia juga senang mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"aku tidak bercanda. Isabel sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku berani bersumpah" ujar Hoseok masih dengan senyum kuda sialannya. Yoongi mematung. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras. Ini gila! Sangat gila malah! Jujur saja, walaupun baru tiga hari ia berubah menjadi wanita dia terkadang merasa seperti terangsang, ingin di sentuh. Tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkan mereka menggagahinya? Tapi..tapi bukankah ini juga demi kebaikannya?

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap satu persatu wajah member. "Ba-baiklah. Demi diriku sendiri, ayo kita melakukannya"

* * *

Malam sejuk, dingin dan sunyi. Sedikit rintik hujan di luar dorm sebagai pendukung suasana. Dan disinilah member Bangtan, di kamar milik Jin dan Yoongi, dengan Yoongi yang telentang dengan balutan gaun tipis.

Di sekelilingnya, berdiri member Bangtan yang opresif dan kelaparan. Di suguhi lanskap daging yang menggiurkan. Siapa yang bisa menahan diri. " _Hyung_ , apa kau siap?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk gugup. "Tidak masalah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba"

"well, kalau ternyata percobaan gagal, kita bisa mengulanginya lagi" ucap Jungkook yang di angguki yang lainnya. "Tidak buruk".

Tangan-tangan yang semula khayalan erotis di balik selimut Yoongi, kini nyata merambati dari ujung kaki hingga betis. Tangan mereka kasar dan besar. Hanya mengelus, lembut berhati-hati, kelamaan kasar.

"Jangan menyakiti. Stimulasi saja"

Seokjin terkekeh berat. "membuat tubuh wanita bergetar keenakan? Bukan hal sulit."

Dengusan berbaur dengan nafas-nafas memburu. Orang-orang kelaparan ingin menenggak rakus feromon Yoongi. mereka berebut menciumi tubuh istimewa, mengecup dan mengendus kulit telanjang yang terlihat. Kulit warna putih bersih yang mengkilap, pinggang langsing, payudara penuh dengan puting yang sudah berdiri. Sanggul mungil Yoongi di lepas sehingga rambutnya tergerai ke depan, menutupi sebagian leher jenjang, menambah gemas semua mata yang memandang.

Tangan-tangan itu berebut ingin menjamah. Balutan gaun tipis panas karena gesekan tangan, kemudian mendingin setelah terkoyak habis. Kaki di rentangkan selebarnya. Hoseok membaui aroma feromonnya dari ujung kaki, merayap naik semakin naik, mencapai pangkal paha, membuat Yoongi mengerang.

Dua atau mungkin tiga jari menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana dalam. Botol bening minyak pembangkit gairah di siramkan ke dalam celana. Jari-jari meratakannya. Jari-jari lain bergabung. Ada yang langsung menghujam keluar masuk, jari lainnya menggesek bibir kemaluannya.

Mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi, Yoongi mengerang liar, melepaskan erangan lirihnya. Celana dalam tipis sudah basah seluruhnya. Minyak bereaksi kurang dari lima menit. Kulit meremang panas dan gairah bergelayut di bawah perut. Tampak Taehyung dan Seokjin yang gemas ingin menelan buah dadanya ke mulut. Puting merah di kulum dan di hisap sampai Yoongi menggeliat dan menjerit.

Vibrator berbunyi renyah. Bentuknya tidak meniru alat kelamin pria dewasa, tapi berbentuk tabung mungil pipih. Benda itu di usapkan berulang-ulang kebagian tengah kemaluan. Yoongi menyerah pada denyutan liar di liang intimnya, melepaskannya. Jari-jari itu menerima luapan cairan dari dalam. Satu persatu jari di cabut keluar. Yoongi melihat cairan lengket di ujung jari membentuk untaian benang.

Keringat tumpah dari wajah-wajah mereka. kepanasan, mereka serentak melepaskan pakaian.

Bunyi-bunyi resleting.

Fantasi nakal itu melintas sesekali di dalam tidur Yoongi. Dia, di tengah-tengah member Bangtan yang perkasa, dengan kedua tangan sibuk memegang _pedang_ , bila tidak cukup ia memakai mulutnya bila perlu. Mimpi erotis menjadi nyata. Daging laki-laki di sekitar ranjang adalah miliknya. Yoongi menangkap salah satunya—milik Jungkook yang terjulur paling dekat. Milik Jungkook berurat tebal dan menuntut pelayanan lebih dengan tangan perempuannya yang mungil.

Dilanda nikmat hebat, koordinasi otak Yoongi berpindah ke tangan, yang menggeliat, memijat dan mengocok. Wajahnya di bawa miring ke samping, menerima ukuran besar milik Namjoon ke dalam mulutnya.

Pinggulnya diangkat naik oleh Jimin. Dengusan panas berhembus pada pangkal paha, dan Jimin langsung melahap organ Yoongi dengan rakus. Menjilati dari bibir luar hingga ke dalam, menelan cairan klimaks dan menyedotnya sekuat mungkin sampai pinggul Yoongi tertarik ke arahya. Geli luar biasa, teriakan nikmat Yoongi tertahan oleh daging besar di dalam mulut.

Seokjin naik ke atasnya, mengabaikan protesan Taehyung. Batang kejantannya sudah basah, di gesekkan diantara payudara yang penuh. Yoongi mendesah apresiasi. Pipinya merah pekat dengan dada membusung naik turun karena birahinya sendiri. setiap desahan dari mulutnya berbunyi merdu sekaligus murahan.

Kewarasannya hampir terkikis habis.

Ritual seks baru di mulai separuh jalan. Yoongi sudah terangsang orgasme yang ketiga dari geliatan lidah yang di dalam liangnya. Seokjin yang sejak tadi menggesek payudara sudah mencapai batas. Cairan putih kental memercik muka, leher, dan dada Yoongi. Gesekan itu di ulang beberapa kali sampai payudara mengkilap oleh semen.

Mainan seks berupa organ kelamin pria berwarna coklat tua. Bergetar-getar riuh, mengejutkan Yoongi oleh sengatan ngilu seperti di kejut listrik. Benda itu melewati liangnya yang basah dan sempit, menderum maju mundur, melesat keluar karena licin sehingga harus ada tangan nakal yang menahannya di luar pintu masuk. Menyambut klimaks beruntun yang menggetarkan tubuh, Yoongi berteriak lagi. Klimaksnya hebat disertai dengan semburan cairan bening.

Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di pangkuannya, tidak memperdulikan Namjoon dan Jungkook yang merasa belum puas. Membingkai wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya. Jimin mengecup bibir mungil itu sebelum akhirnya melumatnya.

Dua jari Jimin masuk ke dalam. Di tarik dan di dorong tidak secara perlahan, tapi mengocok, mengguncang kuat liang dalam hingga ke pusat erotisnya.

Yoongi melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Jimin, ia mendesah sekerasnya.

"akhh.. Jimhh.. astaga.. ough…"

Geli dan nikmat berbenturan. Sensasi ekstrem itu memaksa sejumlah besar cairan keluar, menyiprat tangan dan dada Jimin secara deras. Nikmat yang terlalu intens sampai-sampai Yoongi tidak bisa mengerang. Taehyung gemas ingin membuat Yoongi muncrat lebih deras. Dua jarinya masuk menggantikan jari Jimin.

"aah.. jangan lagi. Jangan—akhhh"

Permohonan itu tidak di dengar baik.

Yoongi melihat air mancur, hanya beberapa detik, lalu menjatuhkan punggung ke ranjang. Megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

Ereksi keras menggesek naik turun permukaan liangnya. Yoongi bernafsu ingin di isi, menghimpitnya dengan kedua pangkal paha saling merapat. Lenguhan bergairah Jimin menaikkan degup jantung. Jimin membungkuk dan mengusap helaian rambut panjang Yoongi. ujung besar dari tumpulnya menekan masuk. Jauh berisi dari dildo bervibra, dan berdiameter lebih besar dari jari-jari yang berebut masuk sebelumnya.

Punggung melengkung nikmat, Yoongi memutar matanya ke belakang. Ekstasi yang nyata ketika Jimin merongrong masuk,mengisi liangnya yang masih sensitif setelah mengalami klimaks beruntun.

* * *

Ruangan terasa semakin panas. Kini Yoongi dalam posisis telentang dengan kejantanan Jimin yang masih memompa liang vaginanya. Kedua tangannya di gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan besar berurat milik Hoseok dan Seokjin. Sedangkan member yang lain asik bermain solo.

Jimin menambah tempo genjotannya membuat Yoongi terlonjak hebat dan genggaman tangannya mengerat mengakibatkan Hoseok dan Seokjin menggeram keenakan.

"nggaahh..ahhh..jiminniehh"

"sangat da-dalammhh…aku bisa merasakannya menggesek sampai ke dalam…akh!"

Bunyi kecipak basah menjuru keseluruh ruangan. Aroma sperma menguar. "ough.. benar sayang..aku akan keluar..mhh" Seokjin memuntuhkan semennya tepat diwajah Yoongi yang diikuti Hoseok. Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya, memberi ruang nafas untuk Yoongi. Seokjin dan Hoseok menjilati cairan mereka hingga bersih dan mengecup bibir Yoongi secara bergantian. Lalu segera pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

Jimin memutar tubuh Yoongi. Doggy style. Ia mulai menggenjot lagi kali ini di temani Taehyung dan Namjoon. Taehyung berada pada mulut dan Namjoon pada kedua tangan mungil Yoongi.

"aahh.. ya benar begitu _hyung_ "

Taehyung menggeram ke enakan. Dibawanya kepala Yoongi maju-mundur dengan cepat. Membiarkan Yoongi tersedak.

"tanganmu sangat handal mhh"

Namjoon memuji ke handalan Yoongi dalam memberinya _handjob._ Tubuh Yoongi sendiri masih di hentak-hentak kuat oleh Jimin. Mereka masih pada posisi yang sama hingga dua puluh menit kemudian mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing.

Lubang Yoongi semakin licin karena semen milik Jimin yang terus memenuhinya. Jungkook datang dengan penis masih mengacung. Dia mencium bibir Yoongi dengan gemas. Menampar pipi Yoongi dengan penisnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"double penetration?" Jimin memberi seringai pada Jungkook.

Dia mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mendesis. Yoongi pasrah saja saat Jungkook mendudukkannya. "kau siap Yoongi-hyung?" anggukan pasrah Yoongi berikan.

Jungkook mengangkatnya sedikit dan—

—jleb.

"ARGHH".

Yoongi menjerit ketika merasakan dua penis itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya, ia merasa seperti terbelah. "bergeraklah, hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk lagi dan mulai bergerak, menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"ahn..nghh…jiminnie..jungkookie"

"panggil kami oppa sayang"

"nghh..ne~ akhh..jimin oppaahh..kookie oppahh..ahh"

Yoongi bergerak semakin cepat di bantu oleh Jungkook menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan Jimin yang mengulum payudaranya.

"arghh..mereka bergerak-gerak di dalam umhh.." geram Yoongi. "Diam, anak nakal" Jungkook dan Jimin memberi satu hentakan keras bersamaan yang membuat dada Yoongi membusung.

"a-aku…ahh cummhh"

* * *

setelah kejadian itu, sambil menunggu Isabel menyelesaikan ramuannya, tak jarang Yoongi dan Jimin bercinta. Terkadang di kamar mandi, dapur, atau pun kamar. Hanya Jimin. Tidak ada yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap Isabel dan ramuan yang berada di tangan wanita sinting itu. "Ini. Minumlah, lalu kau akan berubah menjadi seperti semula" ujarnya dengan cengiran di wajah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatan mereka tentangku?" tanya Yoongi.

Wanita nyentrik itu berpikir sebentar. "ah! Mereka tidak akan ingat kau pernah menjadi perempuan.

Entah kenapa hati Yoongi mencelos. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jimin. Pria yang beberapa hari lalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan kata-kata manisnya saat bercinta.

Yoongi jatuh hati pada Jimin.

Jika dia meminum ramuan ini Jimin tidak akan mengingatnya dan hari-hari penuh erotis mereka. Tapi jika tidak meminumnya, ia akan mengecewakan fansnya di luar sana. Yoongi menghela nafas berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sudah kembali menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya. Dan tidak ada yang mengingat peristiwa sialan itu selain Yoongi sendiri. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saja saat melihat Jimin, ahh pasti Jimin melupakannya. Sialan. Yoongi harus _move on_ sepertinya.

"Hyung"

Yoongi terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin dengan senyum tampannya di sana.

"Ji-Jimin".

Sialan! Kenapa pakai gugup sih Min Yoongi.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. "tubuh perempuan dan laki-lakimu tidak ada bedanya." Tangan Jimin meraba naik turun perut mulus Yoongi. "kulit ini sama halusnya"

"Ha?"

Jimin terkekeh gemas melihat wajah Yoongi. Dia mengecup bibir manis yang sekarang menjadi candunya. "aku mengingatnya Min Yoongi. Dan aku masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tidak peduli kau laki-laki atau perempuan." Yoongi merona hebat.

Kemudian lolongan nikmat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan jeritan versi perempuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAHAHAHA kok kok/?

Haloha kembali ke onyx ^^ seperti yang sudah di jelaskan, ini remake dari " **Eren Hard** " from ' ** _Aratte-san_** ' dan ga semua saya ambil dari buku " **Eren Hard** " sebagian ide dari saya, bisa liat bedanya, karna ide saya lebih buruk dari penulis aslinya.

Semoga puas ya! jangan lupa isi kolom review!

Oh ya! mau buat pengumuman juga/? Saya punya akun ffn satu lagi. Nama akunnya; **_ManlyJimin_** saya bakal sering update rated M disana nanti. Ini update rated M terakhir di akun ini ^^

Caa~ banyak omong, hehehe

Ok, review please?


End file.
